Demon Slayer
Walk-through: 1) Talk to the Gypsy and She will say to cross her palm with silver. Say, “Here you go.” She will tell you what the future holds, she says that you are holding a very impressive sword and then says that Delrith is coming. Ask who Delrith is. She will tell that he is a powerful demon and he tried to destroy the city 150 years ago, but was stopped by a hero with a sword known as Silverlight and we are the ones destined to stop him. Ask how you are meant to stop him. She says if we face the demon while he is still being summoning then the task won’t be too difficult and tells us not to fear anything. Ask her what you are to do now. She says Delrith is to come from the stone circle and an evil sorcerer has most likely already started his ritual. Ask her where to get Silverlight. She says it has been passed down to wally’s descendants and Sir Prysin is in control of the sword now who lives in the Varrock Castle. Make your way to Sir Prysin in the Varrock Castle to your North. 2) Once you enter the castle walk to the room to West and speak with Sir Prysin. Tell him that Gypsy Aris sent you. He will ask what you need to talk about. Say you need to find Silverlight. He asks what for, say to fight Delrith. He thought Delrith was rid of, say the Gypsy’s crystal ball says otherwise. He says he will help but there is a problem. It’s in a special box that require three keys to open it and he doesn’t have all the keys 2 of the keys were given to Wizard Traiborn and Captain Rovin. Ask for his Key, but apparently he dropped it down the drain into the Varrock Sewers. 3) To find Captain Rovin Go North-West in the Varrock Castle into the room and go up the stairs. Then up the ladder and speak to Captain Rovin. He will say only palace Guards are allowed up here. Say this is important and tell him there is a demon that is going to invade the city. He will ask if it’s powerful. Say yes. Tell him that you are the one to fight the demon. He will ask you how you are going to do that, say with Silverlight and if he has one of the keys. He will say yes, but why should he give it to you. Tell him Sir Prysin said you would. He will say he doesn’t take orders from Sir Prysin and only the King. Ask him why Sir prysin gave him a key. He will say that the king ordered him to and will wonder what happened to the other key. Tell him Sir Prysin dropped it down the drain. Captain Rovin will came him an Idiot and will agree to give us his key as long as we are to kill the demon and not Sir Prysin. Climb down the ladder and down the ladder again and make your way out of the Castle. 4) To find the second key go East out of the Castle Courtyard then South into the Varrock Sewers. Once inside the the Varrock Sewers go down the stairs and then run West past the corridor and then run North up the stairs, follow that path all the way and in that room down the stairs you will find garbage to your West. Inspect the garbage and obtain the second key. Now we need to make our way to Traiborn on the top floor of the Wizards tower located South of Draynor Village. If you have not already gotten 25 bones, go ahead and do that before Talking to Traiborn. 5) Traiborn of the Wizards tower will be the carrier of the third and final key. Speak to him and ask him if he has the key Sir Prysin gave him. He will ask who Sir prysin is and what he would want with his key. Ask if he has any keys lying around. He will say that he does have a key and it’s sealed by a magic ritual. Ask what ritual he would use. He will say that he knows, but it requires 25 bones to perform the ritual. Tell him you will get the bones for him. Once you have the 25 bones speak to Traiborn again. Give him the 25 bones. He will begin to perform the ritual and hand you a key. Make your way to Sir Prysin in Varrock Castle. 6) Speak to Sir Prysin and tell him you have all 3 keys. He will give you Silverlight and will tell you to kill that Demon. Go and speak to the Gypsy again and tell her you have Silverlight. She will tell that Wally used an incantation to dismiss the demon. Ask what the incantation is, she will tell you it (Purchai, Gabindo, Camerinthum, Aber, Carlem ). Go prepare for fight, now. 7) Once you are prepared to fight Delrith, Go ahead and equip Silverlight and make your way South out of Varrock. To your East will be a bush with a bag, hide behind the bush. A message will pop up that it’s starts to get dark and that you won’t be able to return to your grave if you die. Go ahead and interrupt the ritual. You will be given 4 trout. Make your way to the center of the wizards casting the ritual and little cutscene will happen. Delrith will appear,talk to him and tell him the incantation ( if you get it wrong the wizards will attack you). Once you say the incantation correctly Delrith will attack you, kill him and after he is dead the quest will end and you will be rewarded 3 quest points and the Silverlight Sword. *To exit the ritual area, Just run North to the escape* QUEST COMPLETE